The P sisters
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sam Puckett and her identical twin sister Melanie Puckett are usually not very close, at least that is what they show in public.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

 **The P sisters**

 **Sam Puckett and her identical twin sister Melanie Puckett are usually not very close, at least that is what they show in public.**

In private the two P sisters are a secret couple that nobody knows about, not even their own mom.

"Girl, mom's not home so do you wanna cuddle?" says Sam with a sexy smile.

"Yes, of course." says Melanie.

"Nice! Meet me in my room in 15, baby." says Sam.

Sam goes to her room.

Melanie sit down on the couch and dink some tea.

15 minutes later.

"Oh my gosh!" gasp Melanie in surprise when she enter Sam's room and sees Sam in a black leather push-up bra and red latex panties.

"You like? Come to me." says Sam with a sexy smile.

Melanie walk over and take a seat next to Sam on the bed.

Sam gently place her right hand Melanie's left knee and slowly rub it through the soft fabric of Melanie's sweatpants.

"Mmm!" moans Melanie.

"Good. Enjoy it, girl." says Sam.

"Yeah..." moans Melanie.

"Awww! Sexy." says Sam.

"So nice!" moans Melanie.

"This is only the beginning." says Sam.

"Really? Cute." says Melanie.

"Indeed, sexy sister." says Sam with an erotic smile.

"I'm sexy?" says Melanie.

"Of course. I am sexy and you look like me so that makes you sexy too." says Sam.

"Thanks." says Melanie with a cutie cute smile.

"Let me see your pussy. Sure, I've seen it before, but I love it." says Sam.

"Okay, girl." says Melanie as she pull down her sweatpants and panties.

"Awww, your pussy is so clean." says Sam.

"Thanks...isn't yours?" says Melanie.

"Sure. Me clean the pussy twice a month." says Sam.

"You should clean it more often, like me." says Melanie.

"Maybe so." says Sam as she starts to gently finger-fuck Melanie's pussy.

"Nice! That feels so good." moans Melanie.

"Cool." says Sam.

"Mmm!" moans Melanie.

"Sexy." says Sam. "Fuckin' sexy like hell. So slutty."

"Mmm, indeed, sister." moans Melanie.

"Want it faster, sweet sexy sister of mine?" says Sam.

"Yes, please." says Melanie.

Sam starts to finger-fuck faster.

"Awww! So sexy..." moans Melanie.

"Good. Nice that you enjoy it." says Sam.

"It feels wonderful." says Melanie.

"Yeah and that's what I want." says Sam.

"Sexy." says Melanie as she slowly takes off Sam's bra and starts to gently rub Sam's left boob.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Sam in a sexy tone.

"Sexy, right?" says Melanie.

"Yes, babe." moans Sam.

"Sweet." moans Melanie.

"Indeed." says Sam.

Sam finger-fuck harder.

"OMG, sexy!" moans Melanie.

"Love that, do ya?" says Sam.

"Very much, Sam!" moans Melanie.

Sam takes off her panties.

Melanie stop playing with Sam's boob and instead finger-fuck Sam like Sam is finger-fucking her.

"Holy shit, sooo damn sexy!" moans Sam.

"Cute." says Melanie, all erotic and seductive.

"Yeah, baby." says Sam with a sexy slutty smile.

"And you claim to not clean your pussy often. It seems clean now." says Melanie.

"That's 'cause I did clean it today." says Sam.

"Oh, that's sweet." says Melanie.

"I guess so." says Sam.

"Nice." says Melanie.

"Erotic." says Sam.

"I like these sexy times we have." says Melanie.

"Cool. There was a time when you were afraid of sex." says Sam.

"Because I thought sex would hurt." says Melanie.

"Okay, but now you know how dang cozy sex is." says Sam.

"Yes, sister." says Melanie with a cute smile.

"Awesome!" says Sam.

26 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Sam and Melanie as they cum together.

It feels amazing for both of them.

"That was sexy." says Sam.

"Yes, it was." says Melanie.

"Do you love me?" says Sam.

"Yeah, very much." says Melanie.

"Great. I love you too, sexy sister." says Sam.

"Awww!" says Melanie in a cute sweet tone.

"Let's take a shower." says Sam.

Melanie and Sam takes off any clothes they still have on and goes into the shower.

They switch on the water. The nice cold water feels goos on their skin.

Sam and Melanie starts to make out while washing each other's body.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Sam and Melanie.

Both of them smile.

They look almost the same, but Sam has less curly hair and slightly bigger boobs and Melanie does not have a sexual tattoo on her ass like Sam has.

Aside from those differences, they are identical.

"Yeah...fuck!" moans a happy horny Sam.

Sam's tattoo is a glowing silver dildo with 'Sanctus cinaediorem stercore' in black script above it. 'Sanctus cinaediorem stercore' is Latin for 'Holy slutty shit'.

"Mmm, so nice!" moans Melanie.

"Yeah, girl." moans Sam.

"Awww, very sexy!" moans Melanie in a sexy tone.

Melanie wash Sam's sexy boobs.

"Nice...clean the milk-makers, baby. It feels good..." moans Sam.

"Sam, technically your boobs can not be called milk-makers since you're not able to produce breast milk." says Melanie with a cute erotic smile.

"True, but I still love to call 'em that. It's a good name." says Sam.

"Okay, cute." says Melanie.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Sam.

Sam wash Melanie's ass.

"Yeah, wash my butt, girl." moans Melanie. "Sooo sexy!"

"Indeed." moans Sam.

"Yay!" moans Melanie.

"You're beautiful." says Sam.

"Awww! Thanks, so are you." says Melanie.

"Yeah, babe." says Sam.

4 minutes later, Sam and Melanie are clean and exit the shadow.

Sam put on a white t-shirt and baggy neon-green sweatpants.

Melanie put on a light-purple dress.

"Girl, you are so fuckin' cute." says Sam as she give Melanie a kiss.

"You're very cute as well." says Melanie.

"Thanks, Melanie." says Sam.

"You're welcome, sister." says Melanie with a sweet smile.

"Awesome!" says a very happy Sam.

At that very moment Pamela, the mom of Sam and Melanie, get home.

Fortunately she did not see that her daughters are in love with each other.

"Hi, mom." says Melanie and Sam.

"Girls, what's going on?" says Pamela.

"Nothing special, really. Sam and I was just relaxing." says Melanie.

"Okay. That's good." says Pamela with a smile.

"Yeah, mom." says Sam and Melanie.

"Nice." says Pamela.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
